crimsonshellfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Antinotimin
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Crimson-shell Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Background & Logo Hey Antinotimin! long time no see! I was wondering if you would like a background and a logo for the Crimsion Shell wiki? I was bored so I started making the background. I finished it along with the new logo. If it's ok with you, could you grant me Admin rights so that I can upload the background and the logo? If you don't like them then you can delete them right away. Also, after I finish you can take my Admin rights away. It's just to upload the background and the logo. If you don't mind I would also change the colors of the page. haha designing is my speciality. I want to make this wiki look great so that people are motivated to edit :) How about it?? Oh and also, I noticed that there is no link to PH wiki on the main page here. Since we are affiliates, there should be a link to PH wiki on the main page too. DSM144 (talk) 17:36, July 25, 2013 (UTC) __________________________________ Ah, hey there Star! Sorry this reply is several days late now. In fact, I would very much so appreciate a background and logo for the wiki. It's definitely fine by me and I've just given you Administrative rights to the wiki so go ahead and upload the images. Actually, above all having someone do design around here would be wonderful, as you can tell I'm not the most design savvy person, haha. I'm all for it, when you're ready go on ahead and work your magic. Oh gosh, I honestly need to give this place a little more love than I currently do. My apologies. I'll have to get that up tomorrow since it's pretty late where I am right now but it should be done by tomorrow, definitely. Antinotimin (talk) 06:30, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Antinotimin __________________________________ Thanks! I started working on the theme right away. So far I changed some things. Im still working on the background image though. Give me a bit more time. I'll tell you when Im done :) DSM144 (talk) 01:14, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey it's me again! I finally finished. I tried my best with the background image but there are not many images you can use for Crimson Shell, since there are about 1 more (not including the ones I used). I thought that these 2 would be the best. I used the white colour for the background so you can change the page's colour from white to something else if you want. So what do you think? I hope this is ok. Now you can take my Admin rights :) Plz tell me if there is something you don't like. --DSM144 (talk) 20:37, August 5, 2013 (UTC) _________________________________ I like everything, honestly, and if I ever do decide to change something it'll probably be a long while away. I appreciate your help and for creating the logo and background, you've helped out a lot in this way. Taking the admin rights now, once again -- thanks. Antinotimin (talk) 03:22, August 31, 2013 (UTC) _________________________________ Thanks for replying. Im really glad you like it. Honestly there are no more images that can be used for the background so these 2 were the only choice. Also the color had to be white otherwise it would mess things up and look weird. But I think things turned out ok. Thnks again for the reply. DSM144 (talk) 15:01, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hello there =^_^= If I remember correctly, this is the first time I've talked to you like this. I'm the new admin in Pandora Hearts Wiki, and I've come across this wiki while I was scrolling through the Affiliated Wikis on the main page. Based from my observation, this wiki is quite neat, but also there are also a lot of things missing. I know I can develop the mainspace of the wiki without the need for Admin Rights, but aside from the mainspace there's something else I would like to edit: the Navigation Bar of this wiki. Only admins can edit the Navigation Bar, that's why I'm asking for the rights. Aside from that, I think I might be able to use Admin Rights on other ways too, (like renaming files if they are not properly named, and other useful stuff only admins can do) Developing and completing this wiki may take a few weeks or months, but I can manage doing that without being inactive on the Pandora Hearts Wiki. I hope you consider this request ^_^ Edit: Oh, and aditionally, regarding the Gallery Pages. Since we don't have so much images (since there are only 6 chapters), Why won't we just merge them with their main pages? Last Question: Shouldn't it be only "Crimson Shell" without the "-" in the middle? If you want we can still contact Wikia to correct this and rename the wiki. 03:36, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Could I have some help with creating pages for those last few characters? I'm currently creating a page for Victoria but I don't really know what to do and there doesn't seem to be anyone else on the Wiki to help. After this, the Wiki would basically be complete! Alois Vessalius (talk) 23:22, June 29, 2014 (UTC) So what's the difference between the Crimson Shell Division and the Red Rose Division? I may have accidently put some charaters in the wrong category. Alois Vessalius (talk) 17:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) From what I understand, Red Rose is the entire organization ('p1. Southewest Britain. Red Rose Headquarters' -- Yen Press translation) while Crimson Shell is a specific sector dedicated to Claudia, and her origins, abilities, etc. There may have been a section in the book that says Red Rose Division, but YenPress is notorious for translation changes (though these generally run over from volume to volume, not chapter to chapter). Antinotimin (talk) 07:50, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Request Can you make me new bureaucrat and admin of this Wiki? --Kitsunes97 (talk)